One in a Million
by CharmedSerenity
Summary: On one of the biggest days of his stepdaughter's life, Pat Dugan find himself reminiscing on their relationship among other things. Set in the DCAU with some comic influences.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League universe in any way, shape or form. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Author's Note:** I was poking around the site and noticed Pat/S.T.R.I.P.E doesn't get much attention beyond brief mentions in fanfics centering around the other league members. So off I set to do something about this as he's my second favourite character from the expanded League. Also basing a couple of scenes and some dialogue on scenes in the comics.

The ginger-haired man sighed, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he stared out of the bedroom window where a white car, looking like something straight out of a gangster movie sat in the driveway, twin white ribbons decorating the hood and symbolising that today he was giving one of the women he considered family away, into the care and protection of someone else.

Stepping back to briefly turn his attention to finishing his preparations, he grabbed the strip of material that was his bow-tie and tied it up around his neck before turning his shirt-collar down and slipping on the tuxedo's jacket. He still found it hard to believe this day had finally come and he gave a quiet chuckle, his thoughts drifting back to the day when Courtney had first discovered Pemberton's belt. She had come so far since then.

"We made a great team, didn't we Stargirl?" Pat whispered as he closed his eyes, losing himself in past memories.

It seemed like yesterday since they both had been approached to join the growing numbers of the Justice League and though it all, he and Courtney had watched each other's backs, from to the Dark Heart's invasion to General Eiling's opening assault.

Then came the news that his stepdaughter's biological father, a small-time crook, had died when the apartment he was living in collapsed in an earthquake as how she sought comfort from him resurfaced, the echoes of that one moment flashing through his thoughts.

_"Courtney?"_

_"I don't care. I'm not supposed to. He was never there, never around for me...or mom! Pat, why do I care?"_

_"Because you're a great daughter."_

And it was true, he smiled slightly, remembering the shocked delight that he felt when Courtney accidentally yet actually called him dad not Pat for once after getting her first car, one he had built himself.

And there were all the happy years he had spent here in Blue Valley, the way his life had turned out since marrying Barbara, being blessed with a daughter of his own, seeing both girls grow into fine young women, he wouldn't exchange that for anything.

Half-opening his eyes, Pat imagined the face of his original partner as he whispered "Hope you're proud of her, Sylvester. She's really kept your legacy alive," and because of that, he had been able to and lie that ghost, the guilt he had felt for failing to save the younger man to rest.

He just kind of wished he'd had the chance to take out Solomon Grundy instead of Shayera doing it. But there was no real point dwelling on the past and what-ifs, especially today of all days, and he was a little too old for crime-fighting anymore, but both times he had stepped up to the plate, it had been a worthwhile thing to do.

Finding the Justice League foremost in his thoughts now, he glanced around his bedroom, chuckling fondly as he found himself moving to pick up a framed photo of him standing at the door of a Manhattan strip-club with Oliver, Victor, Ted, Greg and Justin, the picture being a little souvenir from the paparazzi taken on Oliver's bachelor party, and one that Ollie had paid a good amount of money to keep out of the celebrity magazines.

"Good times, no - the best of times," Pat whispered with a small smile as he lightly touched the glass covering the photo.

"Dad?" a voice cut across his thoughts as he glanced over his shoulder to see the bride-to-be and her younger half-sister waiting in their dresses by the door.

"Just thinking," he turned to look out of the window. Did she have any regrets, did she wish...

"Wondering if my real dad should be here instead of you," Courtney replied as she stepped forward, one white-gloved hand to rest on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze then smiled as he turned to fully face with slight surprise evident on his face "You may not be my biological father but you've been more of a dad to me than he was. You always supported me, believed in me, no matter how petty and spiteful I originally was to you when I was a teenager."

Pat found himself licking his upper lip at those words, then he slowly turned around before gently enfolding her in both arms, his hands resting on the small of her back and whispered "Thank you for everything. You couldn't have made me more proud."

The moment was broken by the the driver waiting in the car outside ended up honking the horn as they both glanced at each other with a smile.

"I guess my loss is going to be your husband's gain. You look amazing," Pat replied quietly before stepping forward to adjust her half-veil, chuckling slightly as Courtney pretended to roll her eyes and swatted at him playfully before the older man added "Now I believe we have a wedding to attend."

* * *

Arriving at the church and proudly walking inside, arm in arm with her stepfather the blonde woman glanced sideways at him with a small smile as they headed to where her soon to be husband waited with his best man. Courtney Whitmore was about to step onto the altar when she stopped and turned then shifted her bouquet into one hand before gently wrapping her arms around the man who was her father in all but blood.

"Thank you for everything, daddy."


End file.
